


Happy whatever

by liu_Qgirl



Series: And the world goes to. . . [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Cupcake - Freeform, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liu_Qgirl/pseuds/liu_Qgirl
Summary: Daimon detesta il giorno del suo compleanno. Fortunatamente a volte occorre solo un amico al proprio fianco.





	Happy whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Si ricollega all'altra fanfiction. Grazie a Ozzy per il suo sostegno.

  
Happy whatever  


  
L’appartamento era immerso nella quasi completa oscurità sebbene fosse giorno. Non era una scelta di stile. La serranda si era rotta la sera prima e lui allora era fin troppo occupato ad affogare i suoi pensieri sotto maree di alcool per preoccuparsi di una serranda rotta. Grugnì, alzando la testa dal tappeto. Che diamine era andato a fuoco?  


  
Scosse la testa. Quasi probabilmente lui. La vista si offuscava leggermente sui contorni degli oggetti. Il suo organismo consumava l’intossicazione ad una velocità sorprendente, ma ieri aveva dato fondo alle sue risorse. Strizzò gli occhi, per distinguere le lancette dell’orologio nella semi-oscurità. 5. a.m. o p.m. che fossero, aveva quasi certamente mancato l’obiettivo di passare il suo compleanno in uno stato di incoscienza. Girò la testa, puntando lo sguardo sulle bottiglie vicino. Vuote. L’ultima si doveva essere svuotata sul tappeto mentre dormiva. O forse l’aveva svuotata sul tappeto il giorno prima, chi si ricordava? Si alzò a fatica. Aveva bisogno di acqua. Poco importava al momento che fosse quella di una doccia o quella di un bicchiere. Il piede urtò contro lo spigolo e l’uomo si sbilanciò sul comodino. Sensazione poco piacevole, ma se fosse stato umano starebbe gridando come un forsennato. Gettò uno sguardo alle bottiglie sparse per la sala. Se fosse stato umano non avrebbe urtato nessun comodino nell’alzarsi, probabilmente non lo avrebbe fatto.  


  
Scrollò le spalle, raggiungendo il bagno. Anche quella stanza era nella penombra, la finestra si affacciava su un muro, troppo alto e troppo vicino per permettere alla luce di farsi strada nel vicolo, figurarsi entrare nella piccola finestra. Aprì l’acqua della doccia, liberandosi dei vestiti con un gesto e fiondandosi sotto il suo getto. Fosse stato un umano, sarebbe stato infastidito dall’acqua troppo fredda. No, aspetta. Fosse stato umano sarebbe ancora sul pavimento, probabilmente ucciso dal troppo alcool. Niente comodino, niente acqua. Giusto. Si sfregò il corpo e i capelli col sapone, pentendosi di essersi alzato. Accarezzò pensoso il simbolo che aveva sul petto. Nessun cambiamento sembrava. Suo padre doveva essersi stancato di venire a rompere il giorno del suo compleanno. O magari, quest’anno gli avrebbe regalato un’apocalisse. Uscì dalla doccia.  


  
Magari aveva piovuto sangue quel giorno ma lui non lo poteva sapere, visto che, cazzo, era troppo occupato a crogiolarsi nella malinconia. Si affacciò. Niente sangue. Se riusciva a fare continuare a girare il mondo anche oggi, da domani sarebbe stato più facile. Strizzò i capelli con un asciugamano, mentre la fame cominciava a farsi sentire. Poteva chiamare un take-away. Uscì, cercando con gli occhi il telefono, trovandolo a terra, bruciato. Ecco che era quell’odore. Gettò un’occhiata al telefono a muro.  
Riattaccare il maledettissimo filo poteva permettergli di chiamare un ristorante, ma voleva anche dire prestarsi a ricevere chiamate da chicchessia. E ascoltare la segreteria telefonica.  


  
C’erano precisi motivi per cui non ascoltava la segreteria telefonica il giorno del suo compleanno. Ma. C’era sempre un “ma”. Anzi, un magari.  
Magari qualcuno aveva bisogno di aiuto. Magari Patsy poteva chiamare.  
Magari, magari, magari. Strinse i denti. Il giramento di testa era passato, tanto valeva uscire e affrontare il mondo. . . gettò uno sguardo al cartone della pizza sul tavolo. Magari era rimasto qualcosa. Si avvicinò al tavolo, per poi sobbalzare a un rumore sgradevole che lo sorprese. Già. Il campanello. Chi cazzo suonava a quest’ora. E a casa sua poi? Che ore erano?  


  
Aprì la porta pronto a far pentire chiunque si trovasse sull’uscio di anche solo aver pensato di arrivare sul pianerottolo, ma dovette velocemente rimangiarsi l’entusiasmo. Jericho lo guardò confuso: “Ho interrotto qualcosa?” Daimon sbuffò. La cosa migliore era dire di sì e chiudere la porta, ma Jericho sembrava avere tra le mani un box di dolci. E lui aveva fame. “Quelli sono per me?” chiese, indicando la scatola “Cos’è questa puzza di bruciato?” chiese l’altro “. . .Non un cadavere” borbottò Daimon, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia. “Hai intenzione di invitarmi ad entrare?”  
Daimon diede un’occhiata dietro di sé. No, non gli pareva proprio. “No, sono nudo” disse serio. Jericho inspirò profondamente, probabilmente pentendosi di aver fatto tutta quella strada per arrivare fino a lì per vederlo quando poteva limitarsi a un “tanti auguri” su whatsapp, ma contrariamente a ciò che prospettava Daimon, non si ritrasse.  


  
“Lo vedo da me che sei nudo, chiunque passi in questo pianerottolo al momento può vedere che sei nudo, diamine, pure quelli del palazzo di fianco se si affacciano alla finestra” constatò con un velo di irritazione. Daimon si ritirò nella stanza, sconfitto. Controbattere avrebbe voluto dire parlare, dentro casa c’era la speranza che Jericho venisse inghiottito da qualche entità nascosta nel disordine. “Temo tu abbia problemi di linea” mormorò Jericho dietro di lui, probabilmente notando il cellulare a terra.  
Non rispose, limitandosi ad afferrare un paio di mutande dal comò. “Allora, quelli sono per me o erano solo un’astuta trappola per venire a rompere?”  
chiese seccato. Jericho appoggiò la scatola sulla pila di libri più vicina: “Buon compleanno”. Daimon storse il naso: “Ma quando mai?” borbottò, impadronendosi della scatola e appoggiandosi al retro del divano. Prese uno dei cupcake dalla scatola e lo staccò a metà con un morso. Bene, ora era quasi pronto a ogni cazzata che poteva dire l’altro. L’ultima volta che si erano visti avevano lasciato il discorso a metà in fondo: “Daimon, non puoi uccidere copie di te a caso”, “Daimon, non puoi riassorbire parti di te, non è salutare”, “Daimon, sai, vedere uno psicanalista ti farebbe bene” e via dicendo. Certo. Vedere uno psicanalista avrebbe fatto male al suddetto.  
I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti dalla voce di Jericho, che finalmente decise di fare la sua mossa:  


  
“Allora, come va la vita?”  


  
Daimon lo guardò con espressione spenta. Era troppo presto per le chiacchiere di circostanza. Almeno, lo era per lui. L’appartamento in sé era alquanto esplicativo del suo stato di salute. Un butta-su senza possibilità di riordino. Se quei libri non fossero stati così vecchi e rari, probabilmente avrebbe mandato a fuoco l’appartamento e affittato un altro. Dopo la bomba, dopo i suoi cloni, si sentiva un fottuto mosaico caduto a terra dopo un terremoto. Tutti quei pezzettini colorati che prima componevano il disegno, ora erano sparsi a terra rotti, pieni di polvere e senza senso. Era un modo fin troppo poetico per descrivere la situazione.  
Anche prima di cadere a terra il mosaico era fin troppo astratto per essere compreso. Non gli piaceva sentirsi così, ed era troppo stanco per reggere un -te l’avevo detto-. Finì il cupcake, leccandosi le dita. “A meraviglia” rispose.  


  
Non si preoccupò di mostrare un falso sorriso. Jericho era troppo sveglio per cascarci e troppo gentile per fare finta di niente. Se quella si poteva  
chiamare gentilezza. Dal momento in cui si era palesato davanti alla porta, era pressoché fottuto. Pregò suo padre che si sbrigasse a fare la sua mossa. Poteva fare saltare uno dei sette sigilli magari. Jericho incrociò le braccia senza dire nulla. Ah, se si aspettava che il silenzio lo facesse parlare era fuori strada. Era cresciuto in un monastero. Il silenzio era sacro. “Non potevo lasciare i cloni andare in giro per conto proprio,  
sapessi i danni che avevano fatto” borbottò. Cazzo.  


  
Jericho non lasciò trasparire nessuna espressione vittoriosa limitandosi ad avvicinarsi al tavolo e liberare una sedia dalle strette dita del suo disordine, per poi sedersi su di essa. “Ci ritroviamo spesso a compiere decisioni difficili in questo lavoro, a volte ciò che ci sembra giusto in una situazione può non essere condivisibile completamente dai nostri stessi simili, nonostante le nostre divergenze, ci tenevo comunque a darti il mio appoggio, Daimon. So che sei un buon uomo e un ottimo alleato, e non credo di sbagliare nel dire questo.” Daimon non replicò a quelle parole. Parte del motivo per cui gli piaceva stare con Jericho era questo suo atteggiamento verso gli altri. Sentirsi dire quelle parole da una persone che stimava lo faceva sentire migliore, più fiducioso verso gli altri.  
Naturalmente, l’effetto con lui era di breve durata.  


  
Morse un altro cupcake, riuscendo finalmente a distinguere il sapore. Erano buoni. Contando che suo padre gli avrebbe regalato ad essere buono un mal di testa e sua sorella una maglietta con una scritta ironica credendosi divertente, probabilmente quello era il miglior regalo che avrebbe ricevuto quest’anno. Forse era meglio tenerne un po’ per il giorno dopo, in modo da festeggiare propriamente la fine di quella orribile giornata. “Grazie allora” mormorò. Era infastidito dalla situazione. Non sapeva come comportarsi in caso di ospiti non proprio desiderati ma neanche seccanti.  
Era come se avesse radunato tutte le buone speranze e maniere accumulate nel corso della sua vita in uno scatolone, che probabilmente era andato perso. A dire la verità, naturalmente non ad alta voce, quello scatolone non apparteneva nemmeno lui. Erano rimasugli di “Patsy” che gli erano rimasti attaccati, come la passione per i melodrammi in tv e passeggiare nel giardino. Certo, quando c’era lei, quelle cose avevano un senso diverso, o meglio, avevano un senso punto.  


  
“Ti posso offrire un tè?” Sperava dicesse di no. Non aveva il tè. Perché lo aveva proposto. Jericho fece finta di non vedere il suo disagio, scuotendo la testa: “Quindi, che hai intenzione di fare oggi?” chiese con voce tranquilla, come se parlasse del più e del meno. Non aspettò risposta: “Sai, ho bisogno di aiuto con il re-inventario dei libri, separare la magia dall’esorcismo e le psicosi dai romanzi potrebbe aiutarmi ad essere preparto al meglio in caso di attacchi di qualsiasi tipo.” Daimon contrasse le labbra. Passare ore e ore a rassegnare pile di libri antichi in compagnia di Jericho? “Ho bisogno di un caffè” mormorò. Un favore era sempre un favore. E la libreria di un ex-stregone supremo poteva essere a dir poco interessante. “Te lo offro quando arriviamo” concesse Jericho alzandosi. Daimon rimase qualche secondo fermo, la carta dell’ultimo cupcake in mano. La accartocciò, facendola svanire e ne prese un altro, ficcandoselo buona parte in bocca, mentre cercava i pantaloni che se ben ricordava, dovevano essere. . . lì. Ottimo.  


  
“Ho anche del cibo. . .mangiabile a casa” Lo sguardo di Jericho si era soffermato sullo scatolone semivuoto della pizza sul tavolo un momento di troppo per passare inosservato. Daimon infilò i pantaloni. “Anche io ho del cibo decente” rimbeccò. Non era vero. Ma preferiva una bugia all’assertivo silenzio. Richiuse la scatola dei cupcake con la flebile speranza di ritrovarla intatta una volta tornato. Il telefono a terra, lo stesso telefono ridotto a un cumulo quasi irriconoscibile di plastica bruciata, vetro e circuiti, squillò sulle note di “Devil inside”. Jericho gli lanciò un’occhiata dubbiosa “Ignoralo, fa sempre così”.  


  
Daimon trasportò quasi di peso Jericho fuori dalla porta, chiudendola dietro di sé. La suoneria si poteva ancora sentire distintamente. Non si fermò sul pianerottolo, preferendo semplicemente usare la magia per trasportare sé stesso e Jericho nell’appartamento dell’altro. “Daimon. . .” cominciò quello, non lo lasciò finire: “Mio padre è Satana. Per quanto mi riguarda può tollerare una chiamata senza risposta” omise il fatto che quella chiamata probabilmente era una soffiata. Omise che probabilmente c’erano vite in gioco. A ragione. Quelle vite erano già perse dal momento che il padre lo chiamava. Era stanco di passare i suoi compleanni vedendo anime bruciare davanti ai suoi occhi. Se lui non presenziava, magari avrebbero sofferto di meno. Se lui non rispondeva, magari suo padre avrebbe smesso di agitargli davanti agli occhi il suo bisogno di schierarsi dalla parte degli esseri umani solo per sfotterlo. Se lui aiutava Jericho, avrebbe potuto salvare quelle anime più tardi, mentre suo padre era distratto nei suoi giochetti, e magari poteva usare anche qualche nuovo trucco a sua disposizione. Se lui evitava di pensarci, magari avrebbe anche potuto dormire la notte. Da tempo ormai aveva reso inaccessibile la sua mente a chicchessia. C’erano stati dei problemi comunque, ma di invasioni famigliari non aveva più sofferto. L’appartamento di Jericho era pulito e ordinato, solo i libri erano accatastati a pile vicino alla libreria quasi sgombra. “E quelli non sono nemmeno tutti” mormorò l’altro. “Il caffè era un’altra delle tue astute idee per tenermi buono?” Fu la volta di Jericho di sbuffare.  


  
Un caffè dopo ancora faticava a concentrarsi sul libro che aveva sottomano, quindi si limitava a guardare girare le pagine a vuoto senza riuscire a concludere alcunché.  


  
Era solo al terzo libro ed era passata mezz’ora. La pila di Jericho non sembrava procedere più rapidamente di quanto non facesse la sua, quindi per ora non era una preoccupazione darsi una mossa. Mentre rileggeva per forse la terza volta quella pagina cercando di capire dove piazzare il libro, la sua mente vagava al telefono che, forse, stava squillando a terra, al suo appartamento, alle persone che poteva aver coinvolto stavolta suo padre e così via. L’idea di andare via da quella stanza e ributtarsi sull’alcool però non lo allettava più di tanto. Appoggiò il libro a terra formando una nuova pila “Quello va con gli altri dietro di te” lo rimbeccò Jericho, segnando la direzione con un cenno del capo. Daimon riprese il libro in mano: “Me lo presteresti?” chiese dopo qualche secondo di dubbio Jericho non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo: “Quando mi avrai riportato il libro che ti avevo prestato ci penserò”. Corrucciò la fronte. Quale libro?  


  
“Sono abbastanza affidabile con i prestiti” protestò debolmente “Oh, davvero? Dopo quanto tempo hai restituito i soldi a Strange?” Non li aveva restituiti, lo stava evitando accuratamente anche per questo. “Dopo un po’ di tempo” mentì. Jericho sbuffò divertito: “Riportami il libro sui chackra e io ti presto quello che vuoi” mormorò, prendendo un nuovo libro dalla pila. Libro sui chackra? “Quello non ero io” stabilì, scrollando le spalle.  
Probabilmente qualche sua copia doveva averlo fatto. “Sei fortunato, ciò significa che non dovrai cercare nel tuo appartamento: restringe di molto il campo” ironizzò l’altro.  


  
Daimon non rispose. Avrebbe dovuto cercare nelle memorie delle copie che aveva riassorbito, ma ciò significava altri mal di testa e crisi di personalità e ricordi che non sapeva dove piazzare. Comunque, non lo avrebbe fatto davanti a Jericho. Sebbene avesse palesato il contrario, era sicuro che il – te l’avevo detto- aspettava solo l’occasione di spuntare fuori dalle sue buone intenzioni. Appoggiò malinconicamente il libro sugli incantesimi del periodo preistorico sulla pila dietro di sé, per poi prenderne un altro in mano. – Mangia, prega e ama-. Storse il naso. Riti magici o romanzo d’amore? Aprì il libro a caso. Il secondo. Lo appoggiò su una nuova pila alla sua destra. “Questo periodo è più calmo del solito nel nostro settore” cominciò Jericho dopo una pausa. Daimon scrollò le spalle.  
Per lui tutto era uguale, fatture, possessioni, signori infernali che muovono lentamente i loro ingranaggi per avvicinarsi sempre di più al momento in cui stenderanno le proprie mani sul piano terreno.  


  
Era in momenti come quelli, quando tutti gli altri stregoni si sentivano felici e sicuri di fare picnic, che lui e la sorella sull’altro piano erano più indaffarati. Dissidi, guerre, alleanze nascevano e morivano con velocità, se non si stava al passo si rischiava di perdere il proprio posto all’inferno, e per quanto fosse spiacevole come posto, per uno come lui l’inferno rimaneva qualcosa di simile a una casa dove poteva tornare per togliersi il sorriso forzato che aveva indossato nel piano terreno e bearsi delle grida dei dannati. Per quanto Jericho fosse aperto di mente però, era meglio non palesargli il suo pensiero. Rispose con un cenno affermativo e un cambio di argomento. Doveva sviare l’attenzione di Jericho da lui, e il miglior metodo per sviare il discorso da una persona e fare sì che l’altro parli di sé. Con Stephen la cosa era estremamente facile. Con Jericho no.  


  
“Ho visto che ti sei ri-infilato la tutina da supereroe” notò con tono di scherzo. Gli Avengers. Era entrato negli Avengers. Si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto sbeffeggiante. “Dici così solo perché tu non sei invitato” Jericho accantonò altri due libri vicino a sé. “Ho di meglio da fare che andare a fare l’aspirante boy-scout in giro” borbottò seccato. Con la coda nell’occhio, vide l’altro stringere le labbra divertito alle sue parole senza ribattere. “Oggi è una giornata no, solitamente sono molto occupato” ribadì, la voce un po’ più seccata di quanto non volesse fare trasparire.  
“Il giorno del tuo compleanno è un giorno no?” ripetè Jericho, un’espressione sorpresa in viso. Ah. “Quando ho detto no hai tuoi amici psicanalisti, tu eri compreso nel pacchetto” precisò serio, si sentiva il corpo teso, non sapeva nemmeno lui perché. Incrociò le braccia davanti a sé, sebbene sapesse che questo era come un dichiarare di essere troppo debole per affrontare un discorso del genere. Non oggi. “Non volevo metterti a disagio” disse Jericho, prendendo un altro libro “Volevo solo dire che se avevi bisogno, puoi parlare, insomma, ti ascolto” fece una pausa, per poi tornare a precisare: “Da amico, insomma, e sappi che non puoi rifiutare il pacchetto amicizia”.  


  
Daimon storse il naso a quelle parole. Maledizione. “Tutto questo sembra una trappola” “Lo sarebbe se adesso lanciassi un incantesimo di imprigionamento e dalla porta entrasse Strange chiedendoti i soldi che so che ancora gli devi”. Daimon sorrise a quelle parole: “Peggio per lui, non ho soldi in tasca al momento” borbottò “Dovremo rimandare l’agguato allora” "l’altro ricambiò il sorriso, alzandosi in piedi “Peccato, ho dovuto rimandare un appuntamento con Wanda per niente” Jericho avvicinò un’altra pila a sé, “Ora sono quasi assolutamente certo che mi stai prendendo per il culo” Jericho non rispose, continuando a sorridere. Daimon scosse la testa divertito.  


  


  


  
\---- ----- ------ ----- ----- -----  


  


  


  
Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo non aveva avuto alcun problema ad alzarsi la mattina dopo il suo compleanno, e no, non perché doveva volatilizzarsi in fretta da una sveltina, il letto era vuoto, e la cosa non gli creava il benché minimo problema al momento.  


  
Arrivò in cucina in relativo buon umore, arraffando un altro cupcake dalla scatola che Jericho gli aveva regalato il giorno prima. Rimase un attimo indeciso se riattivare il telefonino di scorta subito, per godersi il più possibile quella sensazione di serenità prima di sapere quanto fosse costata al mondo. Finì il cupcake, leccandosi le dita. Doveva convincere Jericho a dirgli dove l’avesse preso. Tambureggiò con le dita sul tavolo, il telefono poco distante dalla sua mano. Rimandare a dopo poteva rovinare una giornata che magari poteva essere. . .passabile, sì.  


  
Tenne spinto il pulsante, fino a che quello non vibrò. Aspettò con impazienza che la schermata diventasse da solo luminosa allo sfondo che si era scelto. 7 chiamate perse da Satana. Fece una smorfia. Che diavolo voleva?  


  
Magari un ringraziamento per non avergli portato una maglietta con la scritta “I love NY” o qualcosa del genere. Andò subito nei messaggi della sorella, che tendevano ad essere più vitali o comunque spiacevoli rispetto ai “buon compleanno” che conoscenti e amici avevano accumulato nella memoria del suo cellulare. Il messaggio consisteva in una foto di Satana con il pollice alzato e un sorriso smagliante in volto. Dietro di lei, truppe demoniache, Jennifer e. . .era Johnny quello? Rimase di stucco per un istante, cercando di rielaborare le informazioni. Sotto solo una scritta: “Buon compleanno Bro”.  


  
Sorrise suo malgrado, prendendo il cellulare per risponderle. C’erano dei momenti in cui la voglia di abbracciarla tornava forte, forse rimasuglio di quand’erano bambini quasi normali. Questo era uno di quei momenti, ma darle una conferma scritta della cosa era darle troppa corda, e conoscendosi, probabilmente uno dei due sarebbe finito con l’impiccarvisi. Rimase fermo, facendo scorrere lo sguardo dalla foto alla scritta e viceversa. Prese un altro cupcake. – Come ti pare- scrisse. Senza ombra di dubbio, quello era il compleanno migliore che avesse avuto da un bel po’.  


  



End file.
